Somwhere Only We Know
by The Aluminum Monster
Summary: With all of the family stress and hard times going on in Riley's life, sometimes, he and Zane just need a place to escape to. Based on Keane's song "Somewhere  Only We Know". Riley/Zane. Rated T for language. Oneshot.


**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Summary: With all of the family stress and hard times going on in Riley's life, sometimes, he and Zane just need a place to escape to. Based on Keane's song "Somewhere Only We Know".**

**A/N: So I wrote this when I probably should have been working on other stuff, but I get easily distracted. Also, I apologize if the descriptions seem kind of bland and lacking, but I wanted to focus this one on the dialogue, because frankly, I'm a dialogue person, and hate reading & writing descriptions.**

"It's not about you, mom! It's not about you, and it's not about dad, it's about me, OK? I'm gay! I'm gay and there's no changing that!"

"I don't have time for this." A flustered Mrs. Stavros muttered through tears.

"Bullshit mom, yes you do! You just don't want to believe that it's true! Well it is! It's fucking true! Get that in your head, ma."

"Don't you dare talk to me that way!"

"I will if it helps you realize that I'm gay! You have to understand me mom, I need you and dad to be supportive, this isn't easy for me."

"You think it's any easier for me or your father? We didn't raise you to be like this, we raised you to be a nice, Greek boy!"

"And I still am! The fact that I'm gay doesn't change that! Besides, you and dad didn't raise me to be gay, I was born gay."

His mother's expression changed instantly to shock.

"Born this way? You think you were born this way? No child of mine was born…born…"

"Gay? It's called gay mom, and I know you can say it." The boy paused to take a breath and calm himself a bit. "Mom…please. I really can't have you hating me right now. I need you to accept me." Riley said, tears playing at his eyes.

His mother closed her eyes and sighed. She slowly turned to her son, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Riley…you're my son. I will never hate you. But I don't know how ready I am to accept the fact that you're a homosexual. What about getting married and having children? You're willing to throw all that away just to be gay?"

"Mom, I can still get married, and I can still have kids too. I can always adopt, or get a surrogate or something! I'm still your Riley, and I can still do everything you always wanted me to do!"

"Riley, I just can't…I can't deal with you right now. I need you to leave. I need some time to think."

Riley looked up with surprise.

"Leave? And go where?"

"Anywhere you want. I just can't have you here right now."

"Well…h-how long do you want me gone for? I need to eat and sleep, you know."

"Come back tomorrow. Your father and I will work something out by then."

Riley nodded, and grabbed his wallet and cell phone from his dresser.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." He mumbled, leaving swiftly through the doorway to his room and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Zane? Zane can you come meet me at our place? I really, really need you right now." Riley spoke through his phone, trying and failing to cover up the tears in his voice.

"Absolutely. Is everything OK?"

"No. I just really need to see you, alright?"

He could almost hear Zane nod and see his worried expression through the phone.

"OK. I'll be right there."

Riley stuffed his phone back into his pocket, and nearly ran to the area that he and Zane referred to as their "place". It was a simple, old, abandoned playground with two swings remaining where the couple liked to sit to be by themselves, free of judgment and free of the world's worries.

Riley threw himself onto the swing, stuffing his face into his hands and sniffling loudly.

"Jesus Christ." He said to himself.

"Uh, no, Zane Park."

The jock's head shot up at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. Zane was approaching, as concerned look plastered on his face. Riley quickly jumped up and flew into the other boy's arms, holding onto him tightly.

Zane gently rubbed his boyfriend's back, whispering comforting words in his ear.

"It's gonna be OK. Everything will be fine. It's OK honey."

Aside from his mother and the one experience he had with Sam, his lifeguard instructor, Zane was the only person that ever saw Riley cry. And, being that he was drunk when he cried in front of Sam, he preferred not to count that. Considering that Riley hardly ever shed a tear, Zane found it extremely heart-breaking when his loved one would break down in front of him.

As the tears that rolled down the jock's face and onto his boyfriend's shoulder begin to subside, he lifted his head, staring directly into the other boy's eyes.

"Do you want to talk? You don't have to if you don't want to, I can understand if it's too soon." Zane asked.

Riley wiped some of the remaining tears away on his sleeve and shook his head.

"No. It's OK. I can always talk to you." He said.

A small smile came across the Asian boy's face, as he led his boyfriend over to a soft patch of grass, seating the two comfortably next to each other.

"So what happened?"

Riley sighed deeply, taking the other teen's hand.

"She told me I can't come back home until tomorrow. She said she needed time to think, and that her and my dad would work something out. I wish I knew what that meant."

"I think it really just means that she needs time to think. It's a lot to take in. Especially since she found out so suddenly, which, by the way, I'm still really about."

"Zane, that wasn't in any way your fault. It was my fault for not locking my door, and my fault for not telling her sooner. You were right when you said I don't think."

"Ri, come on. You do think. Locking your door? How were you supposed to know she'd come barging into your room? And you didn't wait too long to tell her. You pretty much just came to terms with it yourself, so I can imagine that telling her was the last thing on your mind. Don't put the blame on yourself."

"She told me I was throwing away any plans I had to get married and have children. I tried to tell her that I could still do that, but…I don't think she was listening."

"Well…if it's any consolation to her, you can tell her that I've always wanted a big wedding, and that I love kids and can't wait to raise some of my own." Zane grinned. Riley turned to him, smiling.

"Who said you and I are getting married and raising kids together?" He joked.

"I did. Hey, anything's possible. Besides, maybe if your mother realizes you're dating someone who's more than willing to do anything to get a kid, she'll relax."

"The odds of my mother relaxing are extremely slim right now. But it's nice to know you have so much faith in our relationship."

Zane squeezed his boyfriend's hand, and moved closer to him.

"Of course I do. I love you."

Riley's heart was beating faster than it ever had. This was the first time anyone (besides his family) had said that to him, and he always wondered when he would hear those three words leave Zane's mouth.

Of course, he was more than willing to return the affection. "I love you too."

The couple sat, absorbing the moment and enjoying the peace while they could. Riley leaned down and rested his head on Zane's shoulder, who responded by draping his arm around the other teen's shoulders.

"I'm scared, Zane."

Zane gently stroked Riley's hair, and kissed the top of his head.

"I know. And I'm scared for you. You know you're always welcome at my house, right? If you need a place to stay tonight…"

"I know. And thanks. I just might have to take you up on that offer."

"Look, I know everything seems kind of shaky and uncertain right now, but I want you to know that your parents will come around. It might take a little while, but give them time. They'll realize that you're still the same Riley you always were and that you're their son and you'll never change."

"I just hope that comes soon."

"Don't worry. Everything will be OK. Just wait."

_Fin_

_

* * *

_**So that was that. Hope you enjoyed it. It was just a little something I thought I would try and put together before tomorrow. This isn't what I think will happen, it's kind of what I hope will happen. Anyways, hope you take the time to review it.**


End file.
